


The Encounter

by coverboy



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coverboy/pseuds/coverboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan moves to LA where he works as a waiter in a swanky restaurant frequented by famous people even though he's not into the Hollywood scene. Everything changes when he has an encounter with someone that will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Encounter

The Encounter

Chapter 1

I should probably explain a little about myself. My names Logan. I'm 19 years old and just moved to Los Angeles where I managed to get a job as a waiter in a swanky, outdoor restaurant. It seemed to be a popular with celebrities.

My friend, Ashley, who also works at the restaurant, gets star struck very easily and whenever she comes back to the kitchen with a shocked look on her face, I know someone famous just stopped by for a bite. I, on the other hand, am not so easily impressed. I don't really fall for the "Hollywood" scene. Yeah, I like movies just like everyone else but I go for the more Independent films and not these big budget movies. Plus, from the short time that I have been here, I've waited on some big names and they've always turned out to be assholes.

That was until I had an encounter that would change my life forever. Here's how everything went down...

Logan's POV:

"God damn it!" I yelled out at myself after burning my finger on a hot plate.

"Hey, Logan! Better get those damn plates out before they get cold!" My boss, Mr. Shingle called to me. Pointing his thick index finger at the hot plate that had just burned my skin.

"Yes, Mr. Shingle. I'm taking them now." I placed a small towel from my waist apron pockets under the hot plate and picked it up. After placing it on a round tray, I walked out from the kitchen and into the dining area. I came to the table of a man and woman.

"Finally!" The man said in a irritated tone of voice. "We've been sitting here, waiting for hours."

"I doubt it." I thought. "I'm deeply sorry sir. That's my fault."

"You got that right." The man replied. His tone lowered. I gave them their plates and returned to the kitchen. "Asshole." I whispered to myself as I walked away. Luckily he didn't hear me.

Ashley was seated at the small table used during our lunch break. She was playing solitaire with a old deck of cards. Her hand holding a card and scanning it over the others.

"Hey." I said taking a seat. "No customers?" "Nope." She said, never taking her eyes away from the cards. "You?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, the guy at the table I was waiting on was a total douche. I'm over this."

"Aw, I'm sorry babe." I love Ashley. Usually when people call me "babe" or "honey" I feel uncomfortable but not when Ashley says it. She could call me a cum bunny and I'd still love her with the same amount of love.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, what time are you getting off today?" I asked.

"Um, at 7:30 why?"

"Well I don't know. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

"Again?" She asked. "We were just out last night."

"I know but I have nothing else to do besides feed Sargent." Sargents my cocker spaniel. He's adorable.

"I'm sorry, babe but I can't." Ashley replied.

"Logan! Where the hell are you? We got new arrivals!" Mr. Shingle called out.

"Fuck." I whispered. "Be right back." I got up and left Ashley to her card game.

I picked up to menus and placed them under my arm then walked outside to the front booth.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I asked the man and his friend who were waiting.  
"Hi, we have reservations for two under Michael Howard." The man with the thick sunglasses said. I scanned through the reservation book and found them. Howard, party of two.

"This way, sir."

I looked behind the man who I thought to be Michael and noticed his friend facing towards me. He was also wearing dark sunglasses. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or the people behind me. I led the two to an empty table right outside on the front patio and place a menu in front of the chairs. Michael and his friend sat down and looked through the menu.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" I asked and got my order pad and pencil ready.

"Um, ill take a coke." Michael said. "Okay." I wrote down his order. "And you sir?" I asked the man with the sunglasses.

"You can call me Kendall." He looked up and smiled then took the sunglasses of. I was taken back by his insanely green eyes. They were big and hypnotic. I could stare at them for ages.

"Okay, Mr. Kendall." I mumbled. "No, just Kendall." Kendall smiled.

"Sorry Kendall. What will you have?"

"Can I just get a mineral water?"

"Sure. Ill be right back to take your order."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

I walked away and heard them talking behind me.

After reaching the counter and giving the order sheet to one of the other waiters, I called Ashley over.

"Ashley, Ashley come here." I whispered. Ashley came over and stood before me.

"What is it?"

"Look at that guy over there." I nodded at the table where Kendall and Michael were seated.

"Who? Where?"

"Over there. The guy with the blue jacket." I said.

"Oh yeah, what about him?" She asked.

"Does he look familiar?"

"No, should he?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling that I've seen him somewhere." Just then Kendall turned and Ashley got a good look at his face.

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed. "That's Kendall Knight!"

"Who?"

"Kendall Knight! The singer slash action movie star!"

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember him." I said.

"He is so hot. God, I could just eat him whole." Ashley resembled a lion looking at her latest kill.

"Too bad I'm waiting on him."

"WHAT! No, please. Let me go. Come on!"

I burst into laughter and took the cup of soda and glass bottled of water that were handed to me.

"Gotta go." I said, teasing Ashley.

"No, Loges. Come on."

"Why do you want to? He's probably I jerk like the rest of them."

"I don't care!"

"You get him next time." I took the drinks out to the waiting men.

"Here's one coke and one mineral water. Are you ready with your choice?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have the white pasta with chicken."

"Good choice. And you sir, I mean Kendall." I smiled.

"I'll just take a green spinach salad, thanks."

"Okay, ill be right back with your orders."

After getting their food and them asking for the check, I returned to clean the table they had been seated at. I had Ashley come with me to help with the cleaning. I picked up the small leather book with the check and money. Under it was ten dollars left for tips.

"Check it out, ten bucks." I said.

"Maybe its Kendall's money. Can I hold it?" Ashley asked. I only laughed at the comment.

We were done cleaning up when Ashley went and took the plates away. I picked up a napkin from the table and saw something underneath. It was an iPhone, I looked around for Kendall andMichael but they were nowhere to be seen so I slipped the phone into my front pocket and walked inside to kitchen.


End file.
